My Immortal
by ZeroDays00
Summary: This is a remake of the infamous fanfiction, My Immortal.
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: This is a remake of the fanfiction My Immortal. If you have not read that, consider yourself lucky. But if you want to, it's not that hard to find. XD Some things will stay the same, though, like names and the most funny things.)

* * *

AN: Special thanks to my girlfriend (but not in that way) Raven, bloodytearz666, for helping me with the story and spelling. You rock! Justin you are the love of my life- you rock too! My Chemical Romance rocks!

Hi, my name is Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way. I have long ebony black hair that reaches my mid-back (that's where my name comes from) with purple streaks and red tips. My eyes are an icy blue that look like limpid tears, and a lot of people say I look like Amy Lee (AN: if you don't know her, then get the hell off this page!). I'm not related to Gerard Way, but I wish I was because he is so fucking hot.

I'm a vampire, but my teeth are straight and white, and I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a school of magic called Hogwarts, in England. The last year is the seventh, which I'm in, so I'm seventeen. I'm Goth (in case you couldn't tell), so I wear mostly black. All of my clothes come from Hot Topic, my favorite store. My whole outfit came from there: my black corset with lace, black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets, and black combat boots. I wore black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner, and some red eye shadow.

Today, while walking around the outside of Hogwarts, a mixture of snow and rain poured down through a sky with no sun. I liked this kind of weather. A lot of preps stared at me as I walked around, so I stuck up my middle finger at them.

I heard a voice shout my name. "Hey, Ebony!" Looking up, I saw it was Draco Malfoy.  
"What's up, Draco?" I called back.  
"Nothing," He said, sounding shy.

I wanted to talk to him more, but my friends called me and I had to go see what they wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to bloodytearz666 for helping me with the chapter! By the way, preps- stop flaming my story, okay?!

The next day, I woke up in my bedroom to find it snowing and raining again; the same weather as before. I opened the door to my coffin and drank some blood from the bottle beside me. My coffin was ebony colored decorated with hot pink velvet and black lace.

I got out of my coffin and changed out of my too-big MCR t-shirt that I slept in. For my outfit, I slid into a black leather dress, pentagram necklace, combat boots, and black fishnets. I tied my hair up into a messy bun and put in some matching earrings.

My friend, Willow (AN: Raven, this is you!), woke up and grinned at me. She flipped her long, waist length black hair with pink streaks, and opened her forest-green eyes. She changed into a Marilyn Manson t-shirt and black miniskirt, fishnets and pointy, high heeled boots. We put on our makeup on beside each other in a mirror, applying black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner.

"Oh my fucking god- I saw you talking to Draco yesterday!"She said excitedly.  
"Yeah, so?" I blushed.  
"Do you have a crush on Draco?"  
"No, I so fucking don't!" I shouted, being defensive.  
"Yeah, right."

* * *

We walked into the great hall when we were ready. Draco caught my eye, and he walked up to me.

"Hi," he said.  
"Hi," I replied, trying to flirt with him.  
"Guess what,"  
"What?" I asked.  
"Well, Good Charlotte is having a concert in Hogsmeade…"  
"Oh, my god!" I screamed. Good Charlotte's my second favorite band.  
"Do you want to go with me?" he asked.  
I gasped, wanting to say yes, but I was too excited.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Stop flaming the story, preps! Otherwise, thanks to the gothic people for good reviews! Thanks again, Raven! Oh yeah, by the way, I don't own this or the lyrics for Good Charlotte.

On the night of the concert, I dressed in black laced boots with heels and red ripped fishnet tights. On top, I had a black leather mini-dress with a corset and fishnet sleeves. After I was dressed, I straightened my hair and spiked it. To finish my look, I painted my nails black and put on think lines of eyeliner. On my lips, I applied black lipstick.

I felt a little depressed, so I cut one of my wrists. While I waited for it to stop bleeding, I read a book and listened to some GC. I also grabbed a cup of blood to drink while I waited.

When I went outside, I saw Draco standing in front of his flying car. He was wearing a Simple Plan tee (they would be playing at the concert too) and baggy black pants. His nails were painted black and his eyes were rimmed with dark eyeliner. (AN: I lot of cool boys wear it too, okay?)

"Hi, Draco." I greeted him in a depressed voice.  
"Hi, Ebony." He replied.

We walked to his flying black Mercedes-Benz with a license plate reading "666". On the way there, we listened to Good Charlotte and Marilyn Manson. We both smoked and did drugs in his car. When we got there, we hopped out of the car and walked to the mosh-pit in front of the stage.

Good Charlotte came out on stage, and the roars of screaming filled the air. Draco and I jumped up and down as they came on stage and started singing "The Chronicles of Life and Death".

"You come in cold, you're covered in blood  
They're all so happy you've arrived  
The doctor cuts your cord, hands you to your mom  
She sets you free into this life." Joel, the lead singer sang. (AN: I do not own the lyrics to this song.)  
"Joel is so fucking hot!" I yelled to Draco, pointing to Joel singing. His voice was so amazing.

Suddenly, Draco looked uncomfortable.

"What's wrong, Draco?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Soon, I knew what was wrong with him. "Hey, I don't like him better than you!" I said.  
"Really?" He said as he put his arm around me, as if to protect me.  
"Really," I responded. "Besides, I don't know Joel, and he's dating Hilary Duff, and I hate that bitch." I thought of her discusting face and scrunched up my nose.

After GC finished performing, Draco and I drank beer and Asked Benji and Joel for their autographs. We took pictures with them, and bought concert tees.

The rest of the night went well, and I had a great time with Draco. I'm sure he did too.

Then, we left the concert and walked back to Draco's car. He drove us back in the direction of Hogwarts, but turned the car towards the Forbidden Forest.


End file.
